


Timeless

by matchatuan



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchatuan/pseuds/matchatuan
Summary: Yeosang and Seonghwa are reborn unaware of the past lives they shared but the future that awaits them is the biggest mystery of all.





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings !! blood, gore (will add more as they arise)

> Long ago, there were two connected souls--connected yet damned. Damned to be apart. Things couldn’t have been more complicated back then, what with their families being cut throat enemies. At the surface it was simply the difference of competing interests since they both were in the same industry. You’d think that the families could have some sort of agreement but that was quite the opposite of what happened. Tragically dramatic, the two lovers had their fingers intertwined when their affair was caught. In families where the business is literally to sell weapons, this meant a bullet through both of their hands. It was then, with the excessive blood loss, that the two decided to end their lives. They were so madly in love that they so no use in trying to keep this a secret any longer. The pair’s love was so forbidden that it became worth dying for in hopes that they could be reborn in a better life with more hope of being together. Things were never that simple, though, with reincarnation…


	2. Yeosang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang gets bullied and starts to learn just how cruel kids can be for the dumbest reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning !! blood, gore

Yeosang was born to two loving parents. Everything was perfect, really. The family flourished with their perfect little boy and girl who did well in school. Being the younger of the siblings meant that Yeosang was always babied, and rightfully so as he tended to be rather sensitive to every little thing despite the brave front he put up everyday. His sister was always mindful of his every little gesture, though. She knew when something was wrong and it had all stemmed from the day Yeosang was locked up in the bathroom, sobbing as he kept clawing at the scar in the palm of his hand. He had only freshly turned 7 years old but that was the age that kids tended to find every little reason to bully other kids.

Yeosang’s parents used to tell him a story about how the mark was where an angel had kissed him--how angels only did that to truly special babies who had been angels in their past life. They didn’t know whether that was the actual truth or not but it was enough to encourage the little boy to be comfortable with the large circular scar on his palm.

The scar would be replaced with something uglier now after his furious clawing with his nails and the butterknife that laid on the tiled floor beside him. There was dried blood under the nails of his left hand and the cool tears that stained his red hot cheeks which was quite the opposite of his usual calm and composed self. His sister rushed into the bathroom since the key was atop the door frame outside (Yeosang was too short to ever remember that the key even existed). She was trained in first aid and the lot so she was rather quick in knowing exactly what to do from a medical standpoint but from the counseling side, she didn’t know where to begin. She didn’t know why he actually had the scar and how was she supposed to explain to Yeosang how little kids were absolute brats and professionals at bullying others for no reason.  


Her mind was racing with how to console her most precious possession but first things first--she put the knife on the counter, frightened at the thought that little Yeosang was even capable of doing so much harm to himself. He was like a little flower in her mind--delicate, precious, and untouchable. And now she was tending to this gaping wound on his hand that was his own doing. There was undoubtable fear in his eyes and that was the scariest part of this all. “Yeosang?” Her first attempt at trying to get his attention was weak, her voice trembling with fear and uncertainty. Their parents hadn’t yet come home from their jobs and trying to explain why his hand was bandaged up would be a hole different problem. She swallowed her worries for a moment to tend to the bleeding boy sobbing before her.  


“Sang. Look at me, please?” Her voice was still a bit shaky but more confident than it had been a moment earlier. When Yeosang still didn’t reply, she slid her palm onto his cheek, gently bringing his red and tearful eyes up to meet hers. His eyes pleaded for help--to be saved from this torment that lived at school and now had infected his mind too.

She knew better than to ask what made him behave this way and instead pressed a warm and loving kiss to his head before pulling him into the warmest embrace possible.”Why don’t we get you cleaned up and we can talk about this, okay?” She had to bite her tongue to keep from tearing up herself. The person she loved most in this world had managed to come this low and she knew it wouldn’t be easy to bring him back now. She knew he wouldn’t tell her the entire truth or any truth at all. But the most she  _ could _ do was to make him feel comfortable with her at least.  


Yeosang broke out into an uglier sob when his face fell into his sister’s shoulder. The purple fabric of her school uniform sweater was getting stained with his tears and blood now too as he weakly gripped onto her. She was all he had, after all. But only the two of them knew this. It was a secret the two of them had managed to keep from their parents. He never got along with any of the other kids at school for the most ridiculous reasons so he kept to himself and his studies. And now, more than ever, it felt like the only person he could rely on in this world was his sister. So all he could get out in between sobs was muffled “I’m sorry” over and over again. His sister simply let him get it all out, rubbing his back soothingly the entire time. About twenty minutes passed like this until Yeosang finally calmed down enough to breathe properly without choking on his sobs and she pulled away enough to look him in the eyes and brush his hair out of his eyes. “I love you, okay?”

Yeosang was only able to reply with a nod but it was enough to affirm his sister that he trusted her. He lifted her hand up so she could see and help get it taken care of. At this, she was quick to examine the wound, understanding that it wasn’t deep enough for stitches or anything of the sort. Without saying a word further, she helped him stand up from the cold floor to get his hand under the sink, biting her lip before turning on the cold water to run over the cuts. “Just a couple seconds, okay? Be brave for me, Yeosang?” He shut his eyes hard at the sting of the water hitting his skin, a few tears managing to escape out of the corners of his eyes anyway.  


Finally, she turned the water off and gently blew onto Yeosang’s trembling hand. “This is going to sting a lot more, okay? It’s going to be okay, I promise.” She gulped and let go of his hand momentarily to go into the top right drawer under the sink and pulled out the first aid pack with bandaids, bandages, and alcohol swabs. Of course, she knew exactly what was coming and it broke her heart to have to inflict that kind of pain on Yeosang but it was a necessary evil and definitely better than taking him to the emergency room. Tearing open the small square packet, she pulled out the alcohol swab, holding it in her right hand while reaching for Yeosang’s much smaller hand with her left hand. “Deep breath, okay? I’ll be quick.” Once he nodded and shut his eyes, she took a deep breath and brought the cotton just millimeters away from his skin when he couldn’t bear it and turned his head away. She delivered on her word, only swiping over the area a few times before blowing on it gently to help calm the sting. Yeosang tried to keep his composure but he couldn’t help but let out a whimper from the searing pain that shot through his entire hand.

The amount of guilt that his sister felt was impossible to put into words even though she knew all she was doing was helping the situation but she couldn’t help but feel bad for increasing the pain that he felt even if it was only temporary and physical. Quickly, she tossed the used swab aside and applied some ointment before reaching for the pale pink bandage and a couple pieces of gauze, neatly wrapping up Yeosang’s hand so the wound could heal properly. “You’re okay, everything is going to be okay.” She assured him, reaching out to wipe away the tears from his cheeks. “Why don’t you head to the family room and I’ll clean up here and bring you some ice cream too?”

Yeosang nodded and left the bathroom, quickly getting bundled up in a blanket on the couch as he waited for his sister. All he could do was stare at his bandaged hand, curiously touching the fabric with his other hand.  


She let out a deep sigh when he left the bathroom and took a long look in the mirror, thinking about nothing and everything at the same time. After about what felt like five minutes but was actually a minute, she began to wash off the knife, desperately trying to hold back her tears as if it’d change anything that happened. Once she’d tossed out all the used materials, she placed the kit back in the drawer where she’d retrieved it from, and let out another deep breath before walking out to the kitchen to grab two bowls of strawberry ice cream for them.   


Doing her best to keep a smile on her face, she met Yeosang on the couch and handed his bowl to him. He pried the warm blanket away from his body just enough to give her room to join him under it and she gladly snuggled up with him. Despite him being several years younger than her, they were approximately the same height and were often mistaken for a couple but a part of her liked that since it kept all the annoyingly bratty girls away from her Yeosang.  


He quickly took a few bites of the ice cream before it got too warm and looked over at his sister to whisper softly “Please don’t tell them?”

“Promise.”

“Pinky promise?”

“Done.” She gave him a warm smile and held out her pinky so Yeosang could interlock his into hers.

He took a deep breath and stared at his ice cream for a moment before mumbling. “Can I transfer schools?” How Yeosang even knew of this concept was blowing his sister’s mind but she figured there had to be something deeper to this than just not liking school--she wasn’t  _ that _ stupid. So she started to think on her feet as usual.

“You can but you have to fill out a form explaining why you’re transferring…” She did her best to act like that should be enough of a deterrent and Yeosang was quick to give in as always so it worked out perfectly.  


“All the boys in my class...they always pick on me.” The tears started to well up in his eyes again and she quickly wrapped an arm around his shoulders to pull him in closer. “They said that mom and dad hated me when i was born because of the angel kiss. They say that it wasn’t an angel and... and that it was…” The tears were well past trying to hold back, and they were streaming down his cheeks once more. He sniffled again before continuing his story. “They say it was actually the devil and he cursed me to never have friends so everybody hates me.” He looked up at his sister with broken eyes--eyes that pleaded for even one word of comfort. 

Her heart broke instantly hearing how literal kids were treating Yeosang--someone who is nothing but kind and generous. Setting her bowl down in her lap she cupped his face in her hands, gently wiping his tears away with her thumbs. “Hey, it’s okay. Those boys are jerks. They’re jealous that you’re everything they wish they could be and choose to bring you down instead. But I know you’re more than that.  _ You _ know that, don’t you?” She paused for a second, only for Yeosang’s response to be him looking down in embarrassment. “You’re old enough to know that the story about the angel isn’t true, right? It’s just a birthmark. And you know what they say about birthmarks?” Yeosang’s eyes started to brighten just a bit at that small glimmer of hope. “They say they connect you to your past life. Sometimes they’re how a person died or some other important memory from that life. But what’s even more special is that sometimes, there’s another person out there somewhere with the same mark.” But the one thing she didn’t dare utter was ‘ _ that person is your soulmate. _ ’


	3. N̶e̶w̶ Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang begins high school and is immediately met with the new bullies, Seonghwa and Wooyoung who pretty much rule the classroom due to their seniority since they flunked the previous year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning !! bullying

It didn’t take long with Yeosang’s sister’s help to get him transferred to a different school. Since it was a bit further away from home, their parents encouraged her to transfer with him so they could travel together. And she did a good job making sure that Yeosang got to class properly and had all his things with him but as Yeosang grew, so did the kids around him that learned just how sensitive and emotional he was.

As time passed, he moved on to high school--to bigger dreams and bigger crowds. The first day was bound to be a rough one and Yeosang thought he was prepared for it after all that he’d been through in the past. Of course, expectations are never the same as reality though and the first interaction he had with a classmate was some blonde hotshot who decided to steal his backpack as soon as he had settled in. Yeosang knew better than to try and fire back, it was easiest to let teachers handle things instead of getting into fights he knew he’d lose.   


He kept his head down, writing nothing but nonsense in his notebook to make it look like he actually had something to do. But that wasn’t the worst of it all. Another boy walked into the room next, proceeded to do some sort of weird ‘cool’ handshake with the blonde one. All Yeosang could hear was a soft “Hey, who’s the new kid?” along with a low scoff.  _ Great, two boys already against him and it was only the first day. _

Just then the black-haired one started to purposely speak a bit louder, “Now now, Wooyoung, this isn’t how we treat our friends, is it?” It was more than evident he wanted Yeosang to hear every word and the condescending tone that accompanied it. He swung his arm down to snatch the red backpack, plopping it down loudly onto Wooyoung’s desk. “Let’s see what we have here, shall we?” He unzipped the backpack to reveal a tablet (the latest samsung galaxy tab, at that). But it didn’t appear to catch the male’s interest in the slightest. He shoved it against Wooyoung’s chest and continued to rummage through the bag until his face reflected that of a person who’d just won the lottery. “See, Woo?  _ This _ is the kind of stuff you’re supposed to steal.” With a smug look, he started flipping through the pages only to find a few pages at the beginning filled with sketches of eyes and other portraits. They weren’t the best drawings but it was enough material for him to pick on Yeosang.

With a few large strides, he slammed the open notebook onto Yeosang’s desk with a smirk. “You enjoy drawing people like a creep?” The last word resonated in the air for a moment since nobody else was in the classroom besides Wooyoung, Yeosang, and himself. Yeosang kept quiet though, habitually pulling his sleeves over his palms and hiding his hands under the desk.

Yeosang’s behavior only encouraged the taller male to keep exerting his power and he reached out to grab a clump of the other’s dark brown hair in his hands, roughly pulling it back to bring his face up. “Wooyoung may have gone easy on you but if you even breathe too close to me, you’ll wish you didn’t know the name Park Seonghwa. Understood?” Yeosang hurriedly nodded, trying his best to avoid any further abuse from the Seonghwa. “Give this loser his stupid backpack back, Wooyoung.” He instructed, keeping his gaze focused on Yeosang’s terrified face. Typical like all the kids he pushed around, Yeosang tried to act like he wasn’t scared but Seonghwa could see in those brown eyes just how nervous and worried he became. It was perfect to fuel his ridiculous ego, though.

Wooyoung brought the bag back to the side of Yeosang’s desk, casually leaving the tablet at his own desk. And when Seonghwa finally pulled his hand away from Yeosang’s head, Yeosang caught a glance of the scar on Seonghwa’s palm. As much as he wanted to reach out and look at the mark closer, his nerves kept his hands under the table top, eyes simply in shock as his head was shoved to the side by his bully.

The words his sister had told him echoed in his mind as he heard Seonghwa’s footsteps move towards the back of the room. Of all the people he’d dreamed of being connected to, he hadn’t imagined someone so rude, aggressive, and just downright arrogant. However, after the incident that just unfolded, he couldn’t bring himself to even fathom bringing up the topic to the other male. Even if it meant that he would have to wear a glove for every second he spent at school or his sleeves would always be pulled over his palms, for now it seemed to be the best option.

“At least he’ll know not to step out of bounds now.” Wooyoung remarked, cursing under his breath when he discovered there was a password on the tablet. Stupid of him to think otherwise, really.

Seonghwa clicked his tongue in disappointment, snatching the device away from Wooyoung quickly. “I told you not to be greedy.” That was when he got a bright idea. “Hey, want your tablet back, idiot?” He dangled the tablet between his thumb and index finger, quite literally waiting for Yeosang to take the bait.   


Yeosang gulped, considering his options as he sat there for a moment, but the reality was that every moment that passed by was another moment that Seonghwa could do anything he pleased with the gift his father had given him for his first day of high school. He made sure to pull his sleeves as far down as possible before standing up and walking towards the pair with his head hung low.

Just as Yeosang reached out his tiny little fingers that peeked out of his sweater, Seonghwa pulled the device away further and clicked his tongue, “Oh sweetie, life is never that simple. What shall we have you do, hm?” He hummed as he pretended to toss around some ideas in his head until it seemed that he had decided on the price of the tablet. “Kiss Woo.” Wooyoung’s eyes immediately shot up in disbelief at the suggestion, unaware why he was suddenly volunteered for the little game that Seonghwa instigated.

“But Seong-” Everyone and their mothers knew Wooyoung and San were secretly dating and perhaps that was a factor for Seonghwa’s decision.

“Is there a problem, Wooyoung?” Seonghwa’s snarky attitude came out perfectly when Wooyoung started to talk back which immediately shut up the chatter box. “Fine, if Wooyoung is going to be a pussy, you can kiss me instead. How does that sound?”

Yeosang silently looked up at Seonghwa, swallowing deeply as he tried to gauge the situation. He opened his mouth to say something but Seonghwa simply looked down at him with a smug look. “Unless you’re a bigger pussy than Wooyoung?”

Yeosang was speechless, he had no idea what his actions could result in. He didn’t  _ want _ to kiss Seonghwa. But if he didn’t, the tablet would stay with him and he’d have to explain to his father how he lost the gift that took months of saving up for. So he did what he did best--gave in to the pressure. He puckered up his lips and started to lean in closer to the other, taking note of the strong musky scent he gave off.

“Tsk, tsk. Close your eyes and do it properly.” Seonghwa quickly said.   


Yeosang obeyed, closing his eyes and conveniently missing when Seonghwa signaled for the other students waiting outside to come in. The students filed in quickly and silently, somehow aware of what was in store for the new student. When Yeosang’s puckered lips got close to Seonghwa’s unflinching face, the taller male was quick to bring the tablet up to the smaller’s lips just in time for him to kiss the cold metal. By the time Yeosang realized what was happening, Seonghwa was cackling loudly, along with Wooyoung’s cartoonish laugh. Along with the rest of the class’s boisterous laughter. Yeosang’s face flushed deep red and he fled the scene immediately, rushing to the bathroom to hide in a stall.

Seonghwa was left to the rest of the kids, all of them still laughing at the whole thing. Meanwhile Yeosang was locked in a bathroom stall, quietly sobbing into his hands. After that day years ago, Yeosang had sworn to himself to never let his bullies see just how weak he was but this time it was nearly impossible to not feel utterly and completely humiliated. He hurried pulled out his phone, trying to brush away his tears from his face as he managed to throw together some sort of text to send to his sister about wanting to go home. The school day hadn’t even begun and he’d already been embarrassed in front of the entire class. He knew the boys’ names and it was enough to report them to a teacher but what good would that do now? All the kids already saw how easy it was to manipulate him and everyone seemed to be on Seonghwa’s side too.

His sister was quick to reply saying that they can’t just  _ leave _ school and she’d come with him to the principal’s office if he preferred that. To which he refused and said that he’d try to go back to class. Of course, she was sitting in her own seat, nervous about what was going on with Yeosang and feeling guilty that she couldn’t do anything either. Things would turn around for him eventually though, surely.

Yeosang washed his face before leaving the bathroom, hesitantly walking back to the classroom, only for everyone to sit at their desks with their eyes glued on him, failing to stifle their laughter. He kept nibbling on his tongue as he returned back to his seat where his tablet was apparently waiting for him. Seonghwa and Wooyoung couldn’t have cared less as they were in the back corner of the room, leaning against the wall while taking what were supposed to be ‘sexy’ pictures. Yeosang was sure to remember just how stupid they looked. 

He exhaled and put the tablet back in his backpack before sitting down in his seat, keeping his gaze on his desk. ‘ _ Tomorrow was going to be different. The old Yeosang will be dead. _ ’ He thought to himself as he twirled his pen around in his fingers.


	4. The Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa lets go of his image when he comes to a realization that turns his world upside down.

The next day, Yeosang was seated at the same desk, but this time he was wearing a black leather jacket, ripped jeans, and high tops. And just as the day prior, Seonghwa was right there to bid him a  _ good _ morning. In Seonghwa land, that meant a casual swipe across Yeosang’s desk to knock all his things to the ground. Just because Yeosang was dressed like a baddie, didn’t mean he was very good at acting like it so when he stood up to try and make Seonghwa apologize, all that happened was him finding himself a bit too short to even try to be more intimidating than the other male. “I think you dropped your stuff, idiot.” Seonghwa sneered.

Yeosang rolled his eyes as he knelt down to start picking up his things and that was when Seonghwa caught glimpse of the mark. He straightened his head at the sight, blinking a few times to make sure it wasn’t just his imagination. He could feel a tingling in his own palm but rubbed it against his jeans to try and distract his mind from that sensation.  _ It couldn’t be...Yeosang? Really? _

Seonghwa looked around to see if anybody else had snuck into the classroom during his daze before crouching down to help Yeosang. He whispered something just loud enough for Yeosang to hear. Nobody else needed to know. “Go to the bathroom after school today and wait for me. I won’t hurt you.” This was all confusing for Seonghwa--he needed time to figure this out but either way he’d need Yeosang to figure it out with.

When all of Yeosang’s supplies had been returned to his desk, Seonghwa went back to his own desk, sitting in the chair instead of on the tabletop as usual.

_ What the actual fuck. _

Both Yeosang and Seonghwa were confused but for different reasons. Despite what Seonghwa’s appearance gave off, he wholeheartedly believed in every fairytale and superstition. He even believed that in an alternate universe anything was possible--even magic. So Seonghwa’s mind was already working on theories and possibilities for how Yeosang could be  _ the one _ . On the other hand, Yeosang was more fact-based. He was not able to believe anything without a decent amount of proof first. And now the dilemma he had at hand was that Seonghwa said he wasn’t going to hurt him and Yeosang was just supposed to  _ believe _ that? He was supposed to blindly follow and listen to everything some stranger was telling him? Pfft. Maybe in some other life but not this one.

* * *

Regardless of what his common sense suggested, Yeosang went to the bathroom after school. It was empty. Obviously. Who the hell  _ voluntarily _ stays after school? Apparently Yeosang. Because Seonghwa said to.

It took at least half an hour until Seonghwa finally showed up at the rendezvous point. His leather jacket was somehow folded and shoved into his black backpack but just barely since one sleeve was dangling out. Seonghwa looked normal for once. But Yeosang knew better than to fall for such a trick. Actions speak louder than words and the other male had made his feelings about Yeosang loud and clear within the short time of two days.

Before Yeosang had the chance to say anything--for example the fact that his sister has angrily decided to leave him at school because he was taking so long--Seonghwa let out a deep sigh while closing his eyes. It took less than a second for him to open them again and look at Yeosang straight in the eyes. “I want to start off by saying I’m sorry. About yesterday with Wooyoung and this morning too.”

‘Well at least that’s a good start.’ Yeosang thought to himself. But there were still plenty of questions he needed answered--like what the hell he was still doing at school? However, apart from his internal anger, Yeosang was fairly good at keeping his composure on the outside so he stared right into Seonghwa’s black eyes. There was a slight sparkle in them though, he noticed that glimmered when the light hit his eyes just right.

“And maybe you can finish off by telling me what the fuck I’m doing half an hour after school ended in a bathroom with  _ you _ of all people.” Yeosang sneered back, not flinching for even a second. It surprised Seonghwa a bit, in all honesty. He was expecting a shy scared little boy out of Yeosang but what he was presented with was a pleasant surprise. A bit of a turn on, really.

To the (tiny) outburst of anger, Seonghwa replied firmly “give me your hand.” He didn’t give the smaller male even a second to actually follow through and grabbed Yeosang’s hand, a burning sensation quickly searing both of their palms. It was like their scars were reacting to one another, albeit rather painfully.

Without hesitation, Yeosang pulled his hand away, accompanied by a string of profanities. “The hell is wrong with you?!” He exclaimed, staring at his palm while rubbing the scar with his fingers. What did he just do? What was going on? The smaller’s head began to spin with all these questions all of a sudden.

Seonghwa, immediately in a panic, tried to calm Yeosang down though he had a strong hunch Yeosang was  **not** anywhere near his level of being a believer. He took a deep breath and held his hand up in front of Yeosang’s face for him to see the mark that matched perfectly. “I’ve been telling people I got into a nasty fight when I was a kid. Truth is, it’s a birthmark. But I’m sure you know damn well that this isn’t a coincidence.”

Huh? What could it possibly be besides a coincidence. Yeosang was beyond perplexed. “Don’t- Don’t touch me.” He murmured, shuffling backward just enough to get some space from the extremely confusing taller male. Seonghwa knew better than to try and push. He stayed put and a moment later was when all the pieces fit into place. Yeosang didn’t  _ know _ .  



	5. Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his encounter with Seonghwa, he travels back in time in his dreams to get a rude awakening of what used to be.

Yeosang went home and cried that day. Pathetic, but it was all he knew how to do when he struggled with his emotions. And every attempt that his sister made to try and console him only ended with Yeosang slamming his door in her face.

Why did Seonghwa feel so obsessed with something like their birthmarks that just happen to match? Why did it matter that much? Why did he, of all people, have to get dragged into something like this?

Face puffy and red, the male decided to skip dinner and go to bed early. He’d finished his homework as soon as he got home in hopes that it would distract his mind but all it was was busy work and once he had completed it, his thoughts wandered right back to Seonghwa. He couldn’t stop thinking about that bully ever since their hands touched. 

Yeosang fell asleep quickly that night, too exhausted from the events of the day. Although his body was done with the day, his subconscious lingered over thoughts of Seonghwa. No matter how many times he tried to wake himself up, hoping that it would somehow ‘reset’ his dreams, he kept getting sucked into the same vortex of a dream--no, more like a nightmare.

It seemed to take place in the past but Yeosang couldn’t distinguish the exact time period. Just old. And every time he looked in the mirror he saw a familiar face--his own. He hadn’t aged a day.

Dream Yeosang touched his face, trying to figure out if this was real or not.  _ Of course it’s not real, it’s a dream. But if it’s a dream, why do I have my own thoughts? This must be what they call lucid dreaming… _

Lost in his thoughts, Yeosang was startled by the sound of another familiar person. “Yeosangie~ I got you a present~” This voice was caring and cheerful, definitely not belonging to the person he was thinking of. Before Yeosang could turn around to see who it was, hands had covered his eyes and despite physically being  _ in _ the dream, his mind was from reality. The only option he could think of was to act the part and find out what the actual fuck was going on.

“What did you get me?” Yeosang feigned the sweetest possible voice in response.  _ Disgusting. I better not have to do that again. _

Dream Seonghwa was quick to chime back “Come on, you have to guess. It’s easy to guess this time, I promise.”

Yeosang rolled his eyes behind the (admittedly soft) hands covering most of his face. But he had to think quickly now. What could dream Yeosang possibly want from this stranger who sounded oddly like Seonghwa for some reason? Um. Well. From the brief moment he got to take in his surroundings, he figured out he was in some sort of palace. It wasn’ for royals though. More like, a mansion that’s trying too hard to be a palace, adorned with a crystal chandelier and a bed with the most plush purple covers. _Purple. The supposed color of royalty._ _That had to do with this gift, right? The whole room was purple with gold ornamentation except for that gaudy chandelier on the ceiling._

He felt the urge to guess a purple plush but  _ did they have purple plushies back--what time period was this again? Ah, fuck it. This is impossible. _ “I have no idea…” He pretended to be defeated, trying his best to decypher what it was that this weirdo wanted.

“Hmm, well it’s so big it won’t fit in this room.” Seonghwa started to give clues.

_ Love. It’s his love, isn’t it. Disgusting. When could he get out of this dream, it was beyond disgusting. Every aspect was disgusting. _ “Okay well now it’s obvious it’s your love for me. You have all this money and you couldn’t even bring me a real gift?” A tongue in cheek remark, especially since Yeosang didn’t have a clue what was going on at all. This faux palace couldn’t have belonged to him, right?

“Yah, you love when I do stuff like this, what’s gotten into you?” Seonghwa dropped his hands, defeat evident in his voice. That was when Yeosang finally turned around to see who it was that had put him through all that mental stress just now. And that's when his eyes shot wide open.  


_ Seonghwa? _


End file.
